Lost in the Stars
by BadWolfGirlx
Summary: Amy Pond becomes trapped in the parallel universe. There, she is discovered by Torchwood, meets some important people from the Doctor's past and finds a very strange version of herself. But she deeply misses her life on the TARDIS and will do anything to get back. Featuring Amy, Rory, Eleven, Rose and Ten Metacrisis.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A Holiday Gone Wrong_

Amy and Rory Williams were sitting on the steps in the glow of the TARDIS console room ready to see what excitement the Doctor had for them. Amy loved the familiar anticipation before an adventure, and that day was no different.

"Right then!" the Doctor yelled, making Amy and Rory look up in surprise. They hadn't realised that the he'd been silently lurking behind the console. "Who's ready for an exciting trip?"

"It's not gonna involve being chased by evil flesh-eating monsters, is it? We've done a bit too much of that recently," Rory said.

"Nope, we are taking a break today! It's a very relaxed place, no chance of running into trouble there," the Doctor replied, giving Rory a pat on the head.

"I wouldn't count on that_," _Amy muttered to Rory, ensuring the Doctor couldn't hear her. Then, she directed her gaze back up at the Time Lord. "So where _are_ we going, Doctor?"

"We're popping off to a planet called Puzzle. Ooh, popping to Puzzle, I like that." He grinned excitedly. "It's a planet full of activities like climbing, swimming, sunbathing - all sorts really. It's sun is a red supergiant though so if I were you I'd change into something a little more summery," he said, eyeing Amy and Rory's long sleeves and jeans.

"Okay, let's go get changed, Rory. Back in a sec!" Amy said as they walked out of the console room. The Doctor's voice followed them down the corridor, reminding them to take their swimming gear.

Once they'd changed, Amy and Rory made their way back down the hallway. Amy was feeling confident and excited in her large sunglasses, high waisted denim shorts and red tank top, next to Rory, who was wearing a pale green and white checkered shirt and loose navy shorts. Amy was holding a beach bag containing their swimming gear that she'd insisted on carrying instead of Rory - "After all, you did wait two thousand years for me! Can't expect you to be my pack horse as well."

The Doctor clapped his hands with uncontained enthusiasm when they entered the room. "That's more like it!"

"What about you, Doctor? You'll boil in that suit!" Rory said.

"Were you looking forward to seeing him in speedos or something?" Amy said, snorting at the thought of it.

"Don't question the Time Lord, Rory," the Doctor said brightly, "I know what I'm doing!" He leaped over to the console and started to press various buttons. The timeship hummed and then jolted into life. "Right, Planet Puzzle, here we come!"

After a bumpy flight, during most of which Amy and Rory had had to cling onto the banisters, terrified, the Doctor landed them.

"The TARDIS really didn't want to land today, did you ol' girl?" he said, giving the console a pat.

"I could tell," said Amy, still feeling dizzy from the landing, which had been far from smooth. She pulled herself up and adjusted her top.

"Come along, ponds," the Doctor said, darting over to the front doors, grabbing a straw hat on his way. "We're going to have a nice relaxing day today!" he said, throwing open the doors. "It will be just us, the warm Puzzolian air and-," he stopped in his tracks when they saw that they had landed somewhere that was quite the opposite of where he was alluding to. "Ah."

"Well done, Doctor. Nice one," Amy said, shivering and rubbing her bare arms as the bitter, frozen air drifted into the doorway. They looked as if they were still on Earth, but this time, they appeared to be in a woods covered in a thick sheet of snow.

Amy pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and stepped out into the snow. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees that looked fairly normal and Earth-like.

"Some holiday," Rory said, through chattering teeth as he walked over to stand by Amy.

"Yeah, it's really nice weather," Amy added, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the Doctor said, choosing to ignore their comments. He scratched his head. "I'm sure I had the right coordinates."

The Doctor shut the TARDIS doors and walked further out into the snow, sniffing the air as if searching for clues.

Amy huffed, her impatience getting the better of her. "Can't we go back inside and try again to get to this planet? I'm freezing."

"Yes, but first I want to know why the TARDIS brought us here. It could be important," the Doctor said. He drew out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "I don't like that," he said, shaking his sonic, "It's not giving me results from the scan." He frowned at it. "Loading? It says loading! It never needs to load!"

"Well I can't see anything weird about this place, it's just a forest," Rory said. He bounced on his toes a few times and rubbed his arms in attempt to warm himself up.

Amy looked around the snowy clearing, searching for anything that looked strange and out of place. She gasped as something caught her eye.

The Doctor and Rory looked over, seeing the same strange object.

"What is it, Amy?" Rory asked.

"It's...well I don't know, it's weird," she said.

The curious object was hanging from a fine black chain and had been hooked onto a low branch. It didn't look like it quite fitted in the snowy forest. When Amy reached the object, she stared at it. It was a mystical red, and the soft glow it emitted was a mixture of all different, beautiful colours, that could only be seen up close. It resembled a precious stone that'd been cut into an irregular shape.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?!" a red faced policeman shouted from the trees with a harsh London accent, quickly approaching them. Amy looked up, startled. "We're under martial law, nobody should be out of their house at this time, especially not in the woods!"

"Amy! Catch!" the Doctor said, throwing his psychic paper in her direction. "Don't mind us! We're special forces," the Doctor called over to him. Amy caught the psychic paper and held it up to the policeman.

"Hmmph. Right," the policeman scoffed. He looked her up and down, clearly disapproving of her summery outfit.

Rory noticed the police officer's confusion. "Yeah sorry, we were told we had a case in California to investigate, but they rescheduled us here, for this, er, very important case of, er, well, strange happenings."

Amy turned around and scowled at Rory. Honestly, he couldn't have made it more obvious that they hadn't a clue what was going on! Amy hoped the policeman didn't get even more suspicious than he was already about who they really were. Rory looked back apologetically and shrugged.

"Hmm," the policeman said, eyeing Rory, then the Doctor, then Amy, then Rory again, with doubt in his eyes. Eventually, after a moment of awkward silent staring, he spoke again. "Maybe you should be wearing proper gear. These kinds of investigations are risky at the best of times. We don't exactly know what we're dealing with here. Anything could be taking people away."

"Look, we know what we're doing. As he said, special forces," Amy said. "Oh, and for future reference, you are a policeman and _we_ are forensic investigators. You probably shouldn't be speaking to us like that, we have a perfectly good boss already, thank you."

She saw Rory stifle a smirk out of the corner of her eye. The policeman's face grew an unhealthy shade of crimson and he looked as if he wanted to retort, but, clearly knowing better, he chose to stay quiet.

The Doctor and Rory started pacing around, trying to look as if they were doing something important and Amy got back to figuring out what the object was. She slipped her hand around the chain and slowly lifted it from the branch.

"What's that then? A clue?" the policeman said.

"I dunno, maybe," Amy said. She lifted the red pendant up in front of her. As it hung by the chain from her fingers, it caught the light (well, what little light there was there in the clearing of the woods) and glistened.

"I'll scan it," the Doctor said, walking over to Amy.

Amy put her other hand out and let the object fall into the palm of her hand. As it rested in her palm, it shone brightly, sending out beams of light in all directions. During this, she felt the most peculiar sensation. It was almost like her body was being pricked by a million tiny pins at the same time as air being blown around her in all directions. The light and the feeling only lasted for a second or two, before disappearing.

"Doctor, come here! You've gotta see this, it-," she said, but stopped mid sentence because when she turned around she realised that Rory and the Doctor had completely vanished. Confused, she spoke again, her voice wary. "Doctor? Rory?"

There was no reply.

* * *

When the bright light had faded, the Doctor and Rory looked up for Amy. They didn't like what they saw. Or rather, who they didn't see. Amy had completely disappeared, along with the bright light, leaving no trace.

"Amy! No!" Rory yelled, running over to where she'd been stood. He put his hand to his head, staring hopelessly at the spot of snow which had once been occupied by Amy.

"Amelia!" the Doctor cried. He rushed over to where she was stood. He crouched down and peered at the snow on the ground, willing for any clues to tell him something, anything, about why she disappeared.

Rory crouched down and scrabbled around in the snow, helping to look for signs whilst the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began taking readings for anything that could help them.

"Please Amy, come back, just come back," Rory murmured, trying to keep his cool. "Don't leave me now. Please. Oh god..."

The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver. When he saw the results of the scan, he closed his eyes in dismay.

"Rory," the Doctor said, turning and crouching beside him. "Rory, look at me." He placed a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder. "I think I know what that thing was, and where she may have gone. I don't know how we are going to get to her though. You just need to stay strong and we'll find her. We always find her."

Rory just stared at the ground, unable to believe that he'd just lost his beautiful wife, that she was somewhere out there, lost and lonely in the vast expanse of time and space.

The Doctor let out a breath, then looked up at the policeman, who was now standing next to them. "Do you know how to find her? You said lots of people have gone missing. Who are they?"

The policeman broke his stare from the spot where Amy had vanished, to look up at the Doctor. His face was a picture of shock and bewilderment. Sweat ran down his forehead and he shifted his eyes back to where Amy had been stood. He eventually found his voice.

"I... How did she do that?" he managed to say. He was too shocked to even pick up on the fact that the Doctor was asking questions that he was supposed to know because he'd said he was investigating it.

The Doctor grunted in frustration as he stood up. The silly police officer wasn't going to be of much use. The Doctor began to pace around in the snow, thinking through possible options. He knew that the red stone must have caused her disappearance in some way. It was activated when she touched it, and his screwdriver was telling him that she had ended up a long way away, somewhere that should have been impossible to get to.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this and find Amy. Come on, Rory," the Doctor said. His voice was angry but his eyes were full of uncertainty and worry. He made sure Rory was following him before turning on his heel and heading towards the TARDIS.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Reviews would be great as I am not sure whether to continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Taken_

Amy scanned the area. She was standing in exactly the same place, in the same snowy woods with the same snow covered trees, but the TARDIS and the police officer had disappeared, as well as Rory and the Doctor. They were nowhere to be seen.

She looked around in the snow for footprints, but all around her the snow was fresh and undisturbed, showing no signs that anyone had ever been there. Her own footprints weren't even there.

"Doctor! Rory!" she shouted. "Anyone?" she said, more quietly. She took a deep breath as she spun around looking for signs of anything, anyone. But there was nobody there. _A TARDIS doesn't just disappear like that, I would have heard it_, Amy thought. _Neither does a Rory, having said that_. Something was horribly wrong.

Her palms were quickly becoming warm and sticky with her growing nervousness, though she was still shivering from the cold weather. She looked down at the red stone she was still clutching. When she'd first held it, it had sent out a bright light and given her a strange sensation. Perhaps it was some kind of teleport? It could have been her that disappeared rather than them. But then why were her surroundings the same? She could have time travelled. Frantically, she turned it around, searching for any buttons that she could have pressed. Despite her efforts, she found nothing.

Amy felt a mixture of panic and anger rise up inside her. She shook the red stone in frustration, and let out an angry cry. Finding her way back obviously wasn't going to be simple. She hung the chain around her neck so she could keep the stone safe. She pulled her hands roughly through her hair, hoping for a spark of inspiration to tell her what to do. Taking a deep breath, she started to pace around and tried to calm her breathing down. She'd been lost and alone before, and that hadn't stopped her from getting back to Rory and the Doctor. She just had to think logically.

But before Amy could start to develop a plan of action, a noise startled her. Her head jolted up and she peered at a gap between two trees. She could have sworn she saw somebody there. She shook her head. She must've been delirious; she was already in a state of turmoil so it wouldn't have surprised her.

But, then she heard a noise from behind the next tree, almost like a dog sniffing for food. Should she see who, or even what it was? Maybe it was the Doctor, Rory and the policeman, and they'd been playing a trick on her all along. No, that couldn't possibly be the case; the TARDIS had gone and that certainly wouldn't have hopped behind a tree in a hurry.

"Hello? Who's there?" she finally said, her voice full of uncertainty.

No reply.

Maybe she really _was_ delirious. After all, she was beginning to wonder about her mental state since travelling with the Doctor and seeing all those mad, impossible things.

She shivered. It was cold and she was frightened. She just needed to be back in Rory's arms, in the TARDIS with the Doctor and nice hot cup of tea.

But just as Amy was going into a brief fantasy of warm drinks and husbands, a short growling noise came from behind the tree. She froze.

Then, another growl, this time longer and growing in volume. It was definitely real. Wasting no time, Amelia turned in the opposite direction and ran just as she saw three large figures emerging from the trees. She darted into the woods from out of the clearing and sprinted through the trees. Her heart pounded hard against her chest in time with her feet. It was difficult to run through the snow, and the footprints she was creating meant she couldn't hide - she'd have to keep running. She was terrified, running so fast that she was finding it difficult to breathe. But the adrenaline kept her pushing on. Up ahead of her she noticed a large wooden fence, regally marking the edge of the woods. Oh god, she was hitting a dead end. She kept running until the last minute, when she turned quickly so that she could run alongside the fence. But, just as she had turned, one of the creatures that was following her accelerated towards her from the new angle she was running at.

The creature was the height of a average human but it's width was much larger, about that of a bear. It was covered in sparse black hair, which was barely enough to cover its sickly ashen skin. Its arms hung in an ungainly fashion by its sides as it ran, one longer than the other, claws open at the ready. Its face was a twisted, hideous mess. Terrified, Amy spun round to run in the opposite direction. But she'd already wasted too much time, as another beast was running at her, trapping her in the middle. She turned again, so that she was facing the way she'd come, but she was faced with yet another creature heading her way.

There was nothing to do. These creatures, whatever they were, were going to kill her. She was going to die.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Amy cried, hoping that they'd understand her. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to die, didn't want to leave Rory and the Doctor and River.

The three creatures had closed in on Amy, stood only a few metres away staring at her with bloodthirsty eyes. Then out of nowhere, three gunshots were fired. The shots hit each creature in the head. The huge bullets left bloody ragged caverns in their skulls and they collapsed to the floor one by one in front of her, lifeless and still.

Amy blinked in shock. The sight of their injuries brought bile to her throat. It was all too much. She coughed and spluttered, feeling as if she could vomit at any second. She whimpered, unable to tear her eyes off the corpses that lay before her.

She was in so much shock that she barely noticed when a group of four people came running over to her. When Amy finally looked up at them, the first thing she saw were their outfits. They were all wearing black boots, two in black jeans and leather jackets, one in a tight, matt black bodysuit and one in padded black trousers and a puffy bullet proof vest. Who were these people?

One of them, a blonde woman in the jeans and leather jacket, stepped over a body and joined Amy. She spoke kindly, yet firmly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. Just step over here with me, please," the woman said, putting her arm around Amy and walking her over to the rest of the people. "Is this the one?" she asked the man in the bullet proof vest, who had a tall, strong build. He was presumably the commander of the group.

The commander gave a nod to the man in the black leather jacket and jeans, and he drew out a grey, rectangular object with a bright blue light radiating from the end. Amy flinched as he pointed it at her, but she couldn't have gotten away if she'd wanted to as the blonde woman had a firm grip on her.

Amy found her voice. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just seeing exactly what you are," he murmured as he shone the blue light up and down her body.

"What I am? Excuse me, but the last time I checked I was a human female," Amy said defensively.

The blue light clicked off and the man looked at the screen. "Yep, she's the one."

"I'm the what? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"This is just routine. We're taking your for examination and observation," the commander said, with little emotion. Amy wondered how many times he'd said that, just how many victims they'd taken.

"But why?" she said. Nobody replied. "Honestly, I'm fine, just in a bit of shock."

The tall guy, presumably the commander of the group, slung a black rucksack off his shoulders and reached inside. He drew out a small silver box, which he unclipped before pulling out a needle.

"What's that for?" Amy's voice was ridden with fear. She felt another one of their team seize her other side. Her breath hitched in her throat.

The commander attached the needle to a syringe and drew up a curious, thick, black liquid. Amy started to struggle in attempt to shake off her captors and get away, but they were strong.

The commander stepped over to Amy, holding the syringe to her neck.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me with that thing!" she said, frantically struggling underneath their grip. "Just stop it!"

The third member joined them and put one of his firm hands on Amy's head, tilting it back and exposing her neck. The other hand held her shoulder still.

"Look, we're just trying to help," the blonde woman said.

"Just get away from me!" Amy screamed. She knew her pleads weren't helping, but still she tried. She didn't know what was in that syringe, but she sure didn't like the look of it.

Moments later, Amy felt the sharp needle against the skin on her neck. It was pushed into her and liquid started to run through her body, cold and thick, and soon enough everything faded to black.


End file.
